Electronic devices are common in both home and work environments. Such devices often transmit data back and forth in order to operate or share information. In many cases, data transmission is unsecured or conventionally secured by methods that are easy to defeat. Physical security of certain items, such as computing devices, also may be desirable.
Magnetic structures may aid in securing physical access. For example, magnetic doors may prevent ingress by unauthorized persons. However, magnetic security is rarely applied to securing data or functionality of an electronic device. Likewise, magnetic security is rarely used to authenticate data transmissions. Further, most magnetically-implemented security is very basic. In the door example, above, a door may be magnetically sealed but access is rarely granted through the application of magnetic principles. Rather, magnetism is used to provide the actual physical security by keeping the door closed.
What is described herein are apparatuses, methods and systems for implementing various types of security through the use of correlated magnetic structures.